1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to novel quaternary ammonium compounds having a muscle relaxation activity, processes for a production thereof, and pharmaceutical preparations containing the compounds. The present compounds are useful for relaxing the muscle prior to the insertion of a trancheotomy tube or discission.
2. Description of the Related Art
Two types of muscle relaxants, i.e., the competitive (acetylcholine receptor antagonistic) type and the depolarizing type, are known. The competitive type agents include d-tubocurarine, pancuronium bromide, alcuronium chloride and the like, but only succinyl choline (suxamethonium) is used as the depolarizing type agent. The competitive type agents are commonly disadvantageous in that they do not have an immediate effect. The depolarizing type agents do have an immediate effect, but are disadvantageous in that they often induce temporary premature contraction upon administration, and provide postoperation muscle pain and muscle stress.